Honey, guess who's come for dinner
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Crack!fic. El plan de una bonita cena de aniversario puede no resultar siendo una buena idea... Especialmente si cierto y molesto Mogeko anda cerca, muy cerca, allá por la despensa de prosciutto. Basado en un doujin de Tumblr. Dedicado a CookieLovePrincess.


**Shade: **_¡Moge-ge-ge! _¡Hola! :3

Como se acaban de dar cuenta, tengo una _nueva _obsesión _(Ay no, Shade tiene una obsesión, ¡estamos perdidos!_) y como dicen en _Naked Lunch_, no pararás hasta calmarla y obtener tu próxima dosis n.n

Este Crack!fic está inspirado en un Doujinshi de Tumblr (**Askmogeko)** y además obviamente en el "_Bad End? 6" _donde King Mogeko se enteró que le quitaron a la chica (¡JA JA!)

**Disclaimer: **_Mogeko Castle _es creación de _Mogeko _(Deep Sea Prisoner) yo solo lo uso para hacer historias ridículas cuando estoy aburrida y sin una gota de alcohol en la nevera… como ven, es un sustituto perfecto al licor :3

**Playlist de hoy: **_The Cannery_ de Kevin McLeod.

_Dedicado a mi hermanita menor, CookieLovePrincess. Mención especial a Larousse Lucy, quién me ayudó a concretar la idea._

* * *

**Honey… Guess who's come for Dinner**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

Había planeado todo para que cada una de las cosas que salieran de esta velada fueran perfectas. Iba a ser _su _noche. _Su _noche_ especial. _Algo agradable y maravilloso. Algo que mereciera ser digno de mención para contárselo a los amigos o incluso a ellos mismos al momento de volver a recordarlo… Algo que ella recordara siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su tierno y bello rostro.

Había planeado todo para que _nada _quedara suelto ni los entorpeciera. Ya fuera porque no los _dejaran _entrar debido a… su _apariencia _(_"¡Vaya! Bueno, nuestro restaurante no tiene problemas de discriminación debido a lo que usen los clientes, pero… No sé si eso aplique a un enano con cosplay de pókemon") _hasta la inexistencia parcial o total de prosciutto en el menú. Yonaka le había dicho que nada de eso tenía importancia, que lo importante era que la pasaran bien juntos, pero él insistió: _No, _la señorita merecía algo muy _especial. _¿Acaso puedes pasar tu aniversario de bodas calentando prosciutto congelado en el microondas? _Quizás _en otra ocasión, pero _no _en esta.

…Lo que _no _había planeado, era que existiese la posibilidad (No exactamente remota pero tampoco tan directa) que _algo_ rondara cerca, muy cerca, allá por la despensa de prosciutto del congelador.

* * *

Tanto _hervía_ de la rabia como para poder cocinar una lonjita de prosciutto en su cara al verlos sentados en la pequeña mesita circular, la que estaba más alejada del pequeño salón. La _preciosa _chica de preparatoria conversaba alegremente con nada más y nada menos que su _némesis, _regalándole de tanto en tanto dulces sonrisas que, enmarcadas tanto con la débil luz de la velita que estaba entre los dos como de un suave sonrojo de sus mejillas, realzaban la belleza infantil de su rostro. Oh… Yonaka-tan se veía más _apetecible _ahora que hacía unos años al verla aparecer en el Castillo Mogeko. Lograba ver la Hermosa curva de su espalda deslizarse hasta sus muslos, descubiertos por la falda… ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Se estaba excitando, _moge_~!

Pero su excitación se bajó más _rápido_ que libido de voyerista al ver una viejita en tanga al ver la mano de ese puto engendro verde deforme apretar suavemente la mano de Yonaka-tan… SU Yonaka-tan.

¡¿Cómo puede ese maldito defectuoso poner su _pezuña_ en la hermosa mano de su SU Yonaka-tan?! ¡Grrr! ¡Debió aniquilarlo cuando había tenido la oportunidad…! Tanta fue su ira al ver como _mancillaban _el objeto de su deseo, que no advirtió la rechinada de diente que soltó.

* * *

Mogeko Defectuoso agitó la oreja (La única que le servía) al escuchar ese _seco rechinido… _¡Cuantas veces no lo había escuchado antes! Pero de hecho… Ya había advertido que _no _estaban _solos… _Si saben a qué me _refiero_: Hacía _exactamente _15 segundos que había escuchado ese _inconfundible_ jadeo entrecortado mezclado con una risita nerviosa e idiota: El _super-mega-clásico_ sonido de un Mogeko poniéndose… _cachondo_.

— … …

— ¿Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso, sucede algo?

— ¿Qué? —_Grandioso_, ya había hecho preocupar a su esposa. Se _supone _que iba a pasarlo muy bien… ¿Ahora que _más_ iba a salir mal? —, ¡Nada, señorita! ¡Sigue con lo que me estabas contando!

—No me _mientas…_— replicó ella mirándolo sombríamente tras el eterno flequillo de su cara. Auch, cuando Yonaka se enojaba podía dar tanto miedo como la mismísima Moge-ko. —. Algo te perturba. _Siempre_ pones esa cara cuando algo te perturba.

¿Cómo podía decírselo? O más bien, ¿Cómo podría decírselo _sin _que ella ponga alguna de sus muecas de terror? Aunque ya hubieran pasado varios años, Yonaka seguía con su buen puñado de traumas encima por los sucesos del castillo… Y siendo justos con ella, él también. Aguzó el oído otra vez, escuchando alguna otra señal de _peligro. _Y ahí, entremezclado con los clásicos ruidos de un restaurante cualquiera, ese… _infernal…_ sonidito:

"_¡Mogegege~!"_

Mierda. ¿_Cuántos_ habría aquí? ¿Dos? ¿Diez? ¿Sesenta y seis? ¿_Estaría_ Moge-ko con ellos? Se pequeña mano se crispó sobre el pequeño cuchillo para cortar carne, preparándose para rasgar la aorta del primer imbécil amarillo cachondo que se atreviera a acercarse a Yonaka con intenciones _non-santas… _

— ¿Disculpen? ¿Ya van a pedir?

La pareja de esposos soltó un fuerte respingo al mismo tiempo, asustando un poco al canoso camarero que no había parado de lanzarles elocuentes miradas desde que habían llegado. Uff… falsa alarma. Pero Mogeko Defectuoso estaba muy lejos de estar tranquilo. Su muñeca ya había trazado un arco con el cuchillo que, de haber seguido su trayectoria, le habría rebanado la mano al camarero. Imagínense, un reguero de sangre cayéndoles encima… ¡Y sin siquiera haber llegado al postre!

— Muy bien: Un platos de fideos a la bechamel… Prosciutto ahumado con salsa de regaliz, ¿correcto? Su comida estará lista dentro de veinte minutos –Y tras servirles una jarra de agua (Y echarle una inquisitiva mirada a Mogeko Defectuoso que este ignoró olímpicamente) se retiró.

Veinte minutos… ¿Qué podían hacer en veinte minutos al saber que _algo_ rondaba cerca, _muy cerca_, allá por la despensa de prosciutto? Yonaka daba nerviosos golpecitos con sus pies. Intentó retomar la conversación con su marido, pero constantemente perdía el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. No podía creerlo… Tras tantos años desde que ella y Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso se habían fugado del castillo, asegurándose que _nadie _supiera donde estaban… Y ahora estaban aquí. Ahora. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?" _se preguntaba la chica sintiendo una creciente ola de pánico subir por su garganta. ¿Estaban tan desesperados por follársela que no podían dejarla en paz por otra? Alzó la vista al rostro castigado y lleno de cicatrices de Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso: _"Hay alguien más aquí… ¿cierto?" _preguntaba ella desesperadamente a esos pequeños y tiernos ojitos suyos.

"_Sí, señorita" _Le confirmaron en un parpadeo.

—Humm…—murmuró en voz alta, soltando un leve suspiro.

Se quedaron mirándose, incapaces de hablar por si él (o esos) Mogeko los estuviera escuchando. Desesperada, Yonaka miró hacía la mesa adyacente más cercana a ellos. Los restos sangrientos de unas costillas de cerdo descansaban a la luz de la vela, algunos de ellos partidos, como lo de esas costillas de Mogekos desmembrados y sin cabeza a lo largo de los pasillos… Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se movieron a una hojita de papel sin usar, parecida a las que solían darles a los niños pequeños para que se entretuvieran mientras esperaban sus papas fritas o los macarrones con queso. Un grueso crayón rojo descansaba a su lado, expectante.

— ¡Camarero! — gritó de forma tan sorpresiva que asustó tanto al Rey mogeko escondido bajo unas mesas (Ya dejemos de tanto suspenso y digamos quien es de una vez, ¿sí?) como a su propio esposo. Aprovechó las milésimas de segundo para apoderarse de la hojita de colorar como del crayón, justo cuando el camarero pasó frente a ellos, apartándolos de la vista de los demás—, …Ya no queda más pan—dijo ella con una mueca, señalando el cesto vacío.

* * *

Se había colocado dentro un arbusto decorativo, observando ávidamente a sus presas. Desde allí podía ver (relamiéndose los labios en el proceso) los pechos de su querida Yonaka-tan (mas creciditos que antes) al inclinarse hacia delante… Meh, no es que sea exactamente _fan _de los pechos grandes, pero al ser de su Yonaka-tan, los valía… La chica parecía estar dibujando algo: _"¿Quieres ver un patito con antenas?" _decía ella con una sonrisa. _¿Moge? _¿Un patito con antenas?Lastimosamente, no podía inclinarse más.

Luego observó el rostro de Nega-Mogeko asintiendo levemente, inclinándose a su vez, para luego sonreírle… Ya estuvo, no iba a soportarlo más_. "¡No soporto que ese Defectuoso este con MI Yonaka-tan! ¡Yonaka-tan ES MÍA! ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!" _se decía entre dientes y componiendo una sonrisa siniestra. Lo desmembraría pedacito a pedacito, y luego echaría sus restos a la sopa. Ya no sería el chiste de: "Hay una mosca en mi sopa", sino…

"Camarero… Hay un ojo y una lengua cercenada en mi sopa"

_¡Jejeje~! _

…

De pronto, Rey mogeko observó a Yonaka-tan levantarse y desaparecer. ¿Adónde había ido? Observó entonces a su archi-rival bajarse de un salto de su silla para irse a los baños. Humm… Había un dilema aquí. ¿A cuál seguiría ahora? Podría seguir a Nega-Mogeko y castrarlo de buena una vez por haber _osado_ follarse a su querida chica de preparatoria, o seguirla a ella y tener la oportunidad de ver sus calzones rosas… Oh, eso no era _nada_ despreciable.

Como sabemos que los Mogekos (al menos en su mayoría) piensan con el tercer cerebro de Platón (1) se dirigió a perseguir a la chica… Cuando un ruido proveniente del baño lo alertó. ¡Suficiente! ¡Había esperado demasiado tiempo! ¡Lo mataría! ¡Y luego se follaría a Yonaka-tan… Aunque mejor lo primero! ¡No importa, el orden de los factores no altera el producto!

— ¡NEGA-MOGEKO! —gritó Rey mogeko triunfante empujando la puerta del baño de un empujón (Casi se cae al intentar hacerlo de una patada), desvainando su espada—, ¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR, YO…! _¿Moge?_

Estaba vacío.

"_¿…?" _¡Pero si lo había visto entrar, moge! ¡Lo vio perfectamente! Rabioso, empezó a empujar cada uno de las puertas de los cubículos, viendo a un viejo gordo que estaba chupando una zanahoria y se pellizcaba los pezones, un niño de seis años que se asustó y salió corriendo al grito de "¡Mamiiiiiii!" y un universitario que ni siquiera alzó la vista de su Smartphone donde estaba chateando… Pero ni rastro de su enemigo mortal.

Furibundo, Rey Mogeko salió echando humo del baño, dispuesto a matar a todos, cuando… Una visión celestial lo deslumbró: Yonaka-tan estaba sentada en la mesa… ¡Sola! ¡Debía ser algún regalo del Gran Prosciutto! Encandilado y sin pensar en otra cosa, se acercó a grandes zancadas y se acercó a su lado— ¡Hey, Yonaka-tan~!

La chica dio un respingo al bajar la vista y verlo. Rey mogeko observó complacido como su rostro empalidecía en cuestión de segundos— ¡T-Tú…!

— ¡Jejeje, si, soy yo, mi querida chica de preparatoria! —dijo riendo Rey mogeko dando un salto para sentarse en la silla de Nega-Mogeko—; ¿Extrañaste a Moge-tan~?

— ¡Para nada! —exclamó Yonaka poniendo cara de miedo—, ¡A-aléjate de mí!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Sí TU me PERTENECES, Yonaka-tan~! ¡Desde _siempre_ lo _fuiste_! —replicó Rey mogeko alegremente, provocando que la cara de Yonaka se tiñera de verde— ¡No te hagas! Solo te acostaste con ese estúpido de Nega-Mogeko para darme celos, ¿a qué no? ¡Ah pero que linda, mogegege~!

— ¡N-no es verdad! —tartamudeó la chica agitando bruscamente la cabeza—, ¡Yo amo al Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso, no a usted! ¡Jamás lo haría!

— Jejeje, eso va cambiar, querida mía; pues antes de que te des cuenta, estaremos de vuelta en mi castillo… ¡Y _mucho _antes de que te des cuenta, estaré probando contigo el dildo doble con puas que compré en **"Conejitas Cachondas XXX",** jejeje~! —Observó encantado a su querida Yonaka-tan, que estaba aterrorizada y miraba a todos lados–. Oh, y ese Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso… Joder, ¿así lo llamas? ¡No vendrá a salvarte, mogegege~! —Miró entonces el plato de prosciutto ahumado que humeaba apetecible frente a él —, bueno, aprovechemos esta agradable cena hecha para _nosotros, _¿no lo crees, Yonaka-tan~? No me gusta follar con el estómago vacío, jejeje.

Y tras decir eso, pinchó un pedazo de prosciutto y llevándoselo a la boca, a pesar de las protestas de la chica. Al sentir el trozo de embutido, fue como el paraíso: ¡Perfectamente cocinado! ¡Con salsa de regaliz! ¡Un manjar digno de un Rey! Se sentía tan dulce y suave entre sus dientes, hasta que…

— ¡Whoaaa! ¡¿Por qué sabe así de mal?! —gimió al sentir el regusto amargo al fondo de la garganta. Alzó la vista hacía Yonaka, que lo observaba sorprendida. Luego, Rey mogeko cayó inclinado hacia delante, víctima de un golpe sordo a la boca del estómago y que borboteaba como agua hirviendo desde el fondo de su pancita—. ¿Moge? ¿Qué me… está pasando…? ¡Oooooohhh!

Otro feo sonido, como el rugido de un monstruo, emergió de sus intestinos. Los demás comensales, quienes momentos antes observaban fascinados a ese extraño ser amarillo, ahora estaban empezando a asustarse por los sonidos que estaba haciendo… Y luego, el horror absoluto se apoderó de muchos al ver al animalito vomitando sangre, manchando el mantel de la mesa. Algunos dejaban sus platos a medio comer y huían gritando; otros, igual de asustados pero más tacaños, vociferaban que les devolvieran su dinero para poder irse de inmediato. En ese momento, Rey mogeko estaba casi convulsionando sobre la silla, vomitando cantidades horrorosas de sangre y pedazos no digeridos de prosciutto y otros alimentos desconocidos. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía el prosciutto, el glorioso prosciutto, provocarle eso? Y lo más aterrador, era que su Yonaka-tan lo observaba aunque de forma asqueada, no se veía sorprendida… Y al echar un vistazo a los trazos rojos del crayón sobre la hojita, se dio cuenta.

— ¡Maldita puta! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —chilló Rey Mogeko hablando entrecortadamente debido a la espuma roja con burbujas que le salía de la boca. Furioso, cogió un cuchillo de trinchar y trató de arrojárselo a Yonaka, que había logrado esquivarlo y salir corriendo. Rey Mogeko la persiguió casi dando tumbos, viéndola alejarse por el estacionamiento hacía la parte trasera. A Pesar de las arcadas, la siguió rápidamente, viendo que era una zona amplia de vertederos— ¿Dónde estáaas, Yonaka-tan~? ¡Si sales ahora, no me voy a enojar, lo prometo!

De pronto, vislumbró una pequeña mancha verde desde el otro lado de la zona de vertederos… Se acercó corriendo, blandiendo el cuchillo en alto…

…

Nega-Mogeko lo esperaba con la Bazooka ya cargada. No había planeado usarla contra su otro yo, pero… El insulto hacía su esposa y su cita arruinada colmaron el último pedacito que quedaba de su paciencia.

Rey mogeko solo pudo verlo unos tres segundos máximos, como el delgado misil IBA dirigiéndose derechito a él…

¡KA-BOOM!

…

Una señora había salido para gritarles a unos malditos mocosos que la dejaran dormir cuando una bolsa de comida podrida (¡Caía comida del cielo!) le cayó encima justo en la cabeza. La anciana soltó un espeluznante aullido que solo captó la atención de no solo los niños que jugaban en su jardín, sino también de los vecinos que observaban (unos pasmados y otros tomado fotos) como le había quedado la cabeza cubierta de una asquerosa pasta amarilla con olor a sarna y sabor a vómito.

…

—Lamento que nuestra se haya arruinado, señorita— murmuró enojado el Mogeko verde ante la mirada sorprendida de su mujer, mientras se alejaban de la enorme y moliente hoguera - Así había quedado la zona de vertederos - al abandonar el lugar, de regreso a casa. ¡Maldito Rey mogeko! ¡En su propia cena de aniversario! ¡Ni siquiera pudo probar el prosciutto ahumado especial!

Dudaba _realmente _que pudieran _volver_ ahí, pues sin los vetaban por la volada total del vertedero, seguramente lo harían por el prosciutto envenenado con una mezcla de un detergente de cloacas con un poco de Huffsticida (Menos mal que Yonaka no se había deshecho de él)

—No digas eso, ¡realmente lo pasé muy bien! — replicó la chica componiendo una dulce sonrisa y tomándole cariñosamente de una pequeña y peluda mano, aplacando un poco el mal genio de su esposo—, mejor celebramos el próximo aniversario en casa, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo—musitó Mogeko Defectuoso sonriéndole a su vez, recibiendo de improviso un asfixiante - pero muy, muy dulce - abrazo de su querida Yonaka.

Detrás de ellos, lejos, Rey mogeko emergía finalmente de profundidades de comida podrida para llevar y desechos de otro vertedero situado a desconocidas distancias de allí tras salir despedido por el misil... Y para colmo, con un poco del prosciutto alterado en la cabeza.

* * *

(1) Platón designo tres tipos de "mentes" en el ser humano: La cabeza, el corazón y el pene.

El chiste se cuenta solo XD


End file.
